


A Beautiful Symphony

by MelanatedRavenclaw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bands, Confident Umino Iruka, KakaIru Fest Summer 2020, Kakashi & Sasuke Are Brothers, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Hatake Kakashi, Warped Tour, i love that that's a tag, park benches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanatedRavenclaw/pseuds/MelanatedRavenclaw
Summary: “Do you want to move closer?” He asked his brother.Sasuke nodded and the two of them headed closer until they were side stage. He now had a perfect view of well… everyone.Suddenly he found himself losing all interest in the drummer, and everyone else in the band, except the man singing.Kakashi had stopped breathing as he took the man in. He was breathtakingly gorgeous.He had tan skin, long dark brown hair that was tied up in a messy bun, and his body. His body was like something from the cover of a Men’s Health magazine.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	A Beautiful Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was done for the Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer event! The prompt I chose was park benches. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Kakashi squinted at the piece of paper in his hand. On the sheet was the schedule of the bands for the day. His brother’s band was going on later in the afternoon, so he had a few hours to kill. The sun was harsh today, he could feel the sweat dripping down his back. This was the first and last time he ever volunteered to scout for new talent at a traveling music festival.

The worst part was that he had no one to blame but himself, he could have been scouting talent anywhere in the world. But, his little brother was doing this tour so he decided to join and go from state to state to find new talent. As much as he didn’t like the summer, he was meeting a lot of great people. He knew he was sure to find a standout artist somewhere. Usually, the new talent was on during random times but today for some reason there weren’t many local people that have signed up to perform. This gave Kakashi some free time and he wasn’t sure what to do about it.

He knew what he wanted to do, go back to the tour bus, and stay in the air-conditioned place for a while. It was the second week of the tour so by now he’d seen most of the artist he did enjoy on the tour, and even some he had never heard of. There were still some he’d never heard of but he wasn’t in a hurry to see them. After all, he had all summer.

Deciding to at least find some water first before he started roaming around aimlessly, he went to one of the vendors and flashed his all-access pass. Only artists and vendors were allowed free water, which made no sense. It was the middle of the summer and people were outside, everyone deserved free water.

The cool water felt amazing against his dry throat, he had no idea how people did this. Why did they even like music festivals? He loved music, he really did but he was more of an indoor concert person. Preferably with chairs so he could enjoy a beer while he listened to the artist. There was nothing appealing about sweating next to strangers for hours upon hours.

Although, there was some appeal in being able to meet artists and that was a perk of festivals. It was much easier to meet artists walking around than an indoor concert with all the security. His brother, for instance, was constantly walking and meeting fans when he wasn’t preoccupied.

His phone started buzzing in his pocket, letting him know he was receiving a message. It was a text from his brother.

 **Sasuke** : Where are you?

 **Kakashi** : Near the Wave stage. Why?

 **Sasuke** : Meet me by Senju stage?

He rolled his eyes, the was actually the complete opposite of where he was headed.

 **Kakashi** : Fine.

Throwing away his now empty water bottle into one of the many recycling bins he started walking in the direction of the Senju stage. It made no sense for Sasuke to want to see him, it’s not like his brother was lacking entertainment. Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo - his bandmates - were usually always around him.

He sighed as he saw his brother staring at the main stage with a pout on his face. Kakashi wanted to laugh at the expression, his brother was quite possible the moodiest person he’d ever met.

Walking up beside him, he followed his line of sight to the stage. Currently, it was empty and being set up for the next band.

“Why am I here Sasuke?”

“You’re searching for talent right?”

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Well, this is them. They’re talented.”

He was still confused. “They didn’t sign up on the list of local artist, I’m pretty sure they’re already signed to a label.”

Sasuke shook his head, “No, they’re not. They’re doing this all on their own. They don’t want to be fucked over by a label so they’re not signing with one as of now.”

“I see. How do you know this?”

And to his surprise, his brother looked almost embarrassed. Was that flush on his cheeks from the sun or something else?

“I was talking to the drummer earlier and he mentioned it.”

“Uh-huh.” Kakashi wanted so badly to pry but he knew Sasuke would open up about it in his own time. He didn’t like being forced into things.

“What’s their name?”

“The Academy.”

“Huh, I don’t think I’ve ever heard of them.”

Sasuke gave him his best you’re such an idiot look. “I _just_ told you they’re not signed, how the hell would you have heard of them?”

“Well, they made it to this didn’t they?”

“They did, so imagine what they can do with a real record deal and a real manager looking out for them?” His brother’s eyes were pleading.

“Are you really asking me to sign them for you?

“No, I just want to know what you think.”

“Okay, I’ll listen.” He was really curious about this group, especially since Sasuke was so adamant that he listen to them. Sasuke was picky with his artist.

The two of them went to stand in the back. It wasn’t long before the crowd started cheering. They may not have been famous but they did have a decent-sized crowd. He could tell it was smaller than some of the other main bands, but still something to write home about. His eyes first went to the drummer because he had to see the person that had gotten his brother to ask him for a favor.

He was blonde, very blonde and was wearing a bright orange t-shirt but there wasn’t much he could make out about the man from back here.

“Do you want to move closer?” He asked his brother.

Sasuke nodded and the two of them headed closer until they were side stage. He now had a perfect view of well… everyone.

Suddenly he found himself losing all interest in the drummer, and everyone else in the band except the man singing.

Kakashi had stopped breathing as he took the man in. He was breathtakingly gorgeous.

He had tan skin, long dark brown hair that was tied up in a messy bun, and his body. His body was like something from the cover of a Men’s Health magazine. Gods he could barely take his eyes off of him. He was wearing shorts and a top that he had clearly cut to make into a tank top.

Kakashi was pretty sure he was drooling, but how could he not. The man had the most beautiful arms he’d ever seen and was that a tattoo? He typically didn’t go for musicians, he didn’t like their lifestyle, but this man had him reconsidering that rule almost instantly.

Somehow he managed to remember his purpose and actually listen to the band, not that he dared take his eyes off the lead singer for a minute. And how could he? The man was so…animated. He really fed off the crowd’s energy and kept the show entertaining.

The man thankfully introduced everyone in the band, not that Kakashi remembered any name but his.

_Iruka_

What a beautiful name for a beautiful man.

Shaking his head he started to pay attention to his singing. He had a nice voice it was hypnotic actually. Kakashi loved it, the band was almost genre-bending some of their songs sounding more indie while others took on a more upbeat alternative sound.

The current song sounded more indie and it was a beautiful ballad. It was heartbreakingly beautiful actually. The man was pouring all of his pain and sadness into the song and Kakashi was starstruck. It always amazed him how an artist could project their feelings and emotions onto you. It was powerful. And right now he could tell the man had been hurt before. Kakashi knew absolutely nothing about this man, but it didn’t matter because he knew he had just seen the man he was going to marry.

The group continued for another fifteen minutes before unfortunately, their set was over.

“Can we…meet them?” He asked his brother.

“Yeah.”

They stood there while the group said their goodbyes to the crowd. Kakashi for the first time noticed the other band members. Besides the drummer and singer, there was a bass player and a guitarist, both women.

The pink-haired woman had her arms draped around the singer. _Were they together?_ Before he had time to react his brother was soon wrapped in an embrace. He was stunned, to say the least, Sasuke didn’t like to be touched. It was his weird thing, and part of the reason why he always made it a habit to jump his brother whenever he saw him just to annoy him. Not that his brother looked annoyed at that moment as the blonde drummer wrapped his arms around him.

“Sasuke you made it!”

“I told you I would dobe.”

Kakashi raised his eyebrows, interesting. He didn't have time to dwell on it though because his future husband was heading their way. Pink-haired girl in tow.

“Hi,” the man said giving Kakashi a bright smile. Up close he was able to see the man had a slight scar on his nose, not that it detracted from his beauty in any way. His heart was racing as he looked at the man’s smile. Was it even legal to be that gorgeous?

The man’s face shifted into a confused expression and he realized he hadn’t responded to him. And now, of course, everyone else was staring at him expectantly as well.

“Hi,” he said proud of his voice for not betraying him, “You all were amazing.”

The man was flushed when he replied, “Thank you.”

Kakashi wasn’t sure what to say next, he was too busy staring at the man in front of him.

Thankfully, Sasuke saved him.

“This is my brother Kakashi, he’s a music manager and I wanted him to meet you all.”

“Sasuke! That’s awesome! Hi, I’m Naruto!”

Kakashi almost had to take a step back from the pure energy that was Naruto. “Uhm, hi. And, what’s your name?” He turned to the brown-haired beauty, sure he already knew but he wanted to hear him say it.

“Iruka,” the man said, “This lovely lady is Sakura.”

“Hi, pleased to meet you!” She smiled at him.

His heart dropped as he saw the two of them. Of course, they were a couple. He should’ve known it was too good to be true. Oh, well. Just because his future husband was taken didn’t mean he couldn’t still help them. They were incredibly talented.

“So, did you like what you saw?”

He knew. He _knew_ the man didn’t mean it like that but as he looked the man up and down there was only one correct response. “Absolutely.”

The man seemed to follow his train of thought if his slight flush was anything to go by. He needed to get a grip, this man was taken and maybe even straight.

“You all are incredibly talented and I’d love to have a conversation with you all about your future if you’re interested.”

“Yes!” Naruto screamed.

“Easy, Naruto. No promises, but we will talk to you.” Iruka said with a friendly smile.

“Great, here is my business card. My cellphone is up there so let me know when you want to meet.” He handed the man his card.

Sasuke was still talking to Naruto so he decided he should leave. As he turned to go, he felt a hand on his arm stop him.

“Wait, you should meet Kurenai. She’s the guitarist.”

His skin felt hot where the man touched him. “Okay.”

Iruka led him to the other woman who was currently talking to a man in a headset.

“Kurenai, this is Kakashi. He wants to speak with us about being our manager.”

“Hm. Nice to meet you Kakashi.”

The woman in front of him had long black hair and red contacts, she was beautiful.

“Nice to meet you as well. You all are very talented and I look forward to meeting up with you all.”

“I look forward to meeting you as well,” she turned her smile to Iruka, “Iruka, he’s cute let’s meet with him now.”

“I’m sure he’s busy Kurenai. We can meet another day.”

Kakashi was not going to miss an opportunity to be in this man’s presence. Just because he can’t touch doesn’t mean he can’t look.

“I’m free today…if you are.”

“Yeah, we’re free. Uh, let’s meet in an hour? It gives us a chance to change clothes and shower.”

Kakashi smiled, “Sounds good to me. Just text me where.”

With one last glance at the man he left. He didn’t really know what to do for just an hour so he roamed aimlessly for a while before finding a bench that offered him the perfect view of the festival grounds.

The sound of branches cracking behind him startled him enough to make him jump. Although he quickly calmed down when he saw who was behind him with a sheepish expression on his face.

“I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t scare you.”

“No, not at all. I just didn’t expect to find someone up here.”

“Hm. Yeah, I love coming up here when I need to think.”

“What do you need to think about?” He asked the man as he sat down beside him on the bench. The man smelled fresh from his shower. He was in a cut out shirt similar to before and wearing shorts. It made Kakashi wish he had maybe thought about changing, but there was no point. He’d just end up sweaty again in a matter of minutes.

“You actually.”

Kakashi swore his heart stopped. “Me?”

Iruka laughed, and what a glorious sound that was. “Yes, you. You and your offer.”

“Ah, right. Should I leave?”

“No, you were here first. Besides, maybe it’ll help if I voice some of my concerns to you rather than keep them bottled up in my head.”

Kakashi nodded, “Well ask away.”

“Why do you want to work with us?”

“Well, I think you all are talented. But, honestly, it’s a mutual experience so we would need to make sure we’re all a good fit first.”

“What if we’re not?”

“Then I still think you all are incredibly talented and I give you the phone number of someone else I know.”

“You’d be okay with losing a group like that?”

Kakashi laughed, “Don’t get me wrong, I’d be upset but I only want what’s best for the artist.”

“Hm. You’re different than what I expected.”

“Should I be offended?”

The man chuckled, “No, don’t be. It’s just most managers are… well, they seemed concerned about themselves first and foremost. But, you seem genuine.”

“I am. I have the benefit of having a brother in this business. I know how cutthroat it can be, and I want to make sure that the artists are protected.”

“Wow, you’re…definitely not what I expected.”

“I’m going to now take that as a compliment.”

“You should.”

Kakashi gave a low chuckle, “So, tell me about yourself.”

“What do you want to know?”

 _Everything_. “Well, as I said, it’s a mutual relationship. I just want to get to know you. I’ll ask your band also when we all meet up. But you can start by telling me how you all met. How the band got together.”

He turned to the side to face Iruka on the bench, the man looked gorgeous with the sunlight illuminating his face. The cacophony of browns in his hair captured Kakashi’s attention. Who knew there were so many shades of brown?

“Well, I practically grew up with Naruto. My parents died when I was young and his family basically took me in, he’s like a little brother to me. Kurenai and I met in college and Sakura and Naruto have been connected at the hip since a young age.”

His heart dropped at the mention of the pink-haired girl’s name. “So, are they together?”

Iruka turned to him with laughter in his eyes. “Are you asking for your brother?”

“Huh?” What did Sasuke have to do with anything?

“You can tell your brother he doesn’t have to worry, Naruto and Sakura are just friends. Although, he did have a crush on her when he was 12 but that’s long over now.”

Ah. Now he understood, the man thought he wanted to know because of Sasuke. Well, it was good to know he wasn’t the only one that thought there might be something between his brother and the blonde.

“Well, that’s good.” He tried to quickly think of another way to ask after his relationship with Sakura. “So, Sakura is single?”

Cursing himself internally, now it sounded like he wanted to ask out Sakura.

The expression on Iruka’s face was disconcerting, his face wrinkled almost in a state of helplessness. He looked resigned. Was he jealous Kakashi asked after his girlfriend?

“She is single, actually. Look if you’re just trying to meet with us to get to her then you should just—”

Kakashi cut him off, “No, it’s not like that! I’m not interested in Sakura!”

“You’re not?” Iruka asks a slight frown on his face.

“No! I honestly want to meet with you all because you’re incredibly gifted and I can see you all going far in the music world.”

“Why were you asking about Sakura then?”

He bit his lip. Fuck. Of course, he got himself into this situation. There was no way for him to smoothly get out of this. Oh well, how did the expression go? In for a penny…

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “I wanted to know if she was single or if she was dating you…because I’m curious if _you’re_ dating anyone.”

The man said nothing since he wasn’t laughing Kakashi figured maybe it couldn’t be that bad. Opening his eyes slightly, he saw the man staring at him eyes full of mirth as he tried to contain his smile.

“Oh.”

“Yeah…”

The silence was almost unbearable, he wanted to say something to break it but wasn’t sure what to say.

Finally, Iruka seemed to take pity on him. “I’m not seeing anyone. Are you?”

“No, I’m not.” He said breathlessly.

“Cool,” Iruka said with a smile.

“Cool,” Kakashi nodded. Great, he was repeating the man now. So smooth. His first real conversation with his future husband was not going well at all.

Taking a deep breath he spoke, “Well, now that I’ve fully embarrassed myself, would you be interested in getting some ice cream with me? After the meeting?”

Iruka smiled brightly, and Kakashi could feel his heart threatening to jump out of his chest at the sight. He was sure it was the best thing he’d ever seen.

“Yeah, I’d like that. We can meet back here on this bench?”

“Perfect. And I know I’ve said this before but you really do have a beautiful singing voice.

Iruka blushed at the compliment. No, he corrected himself, Iruka blushing was the best thing he’d ever seen.

“Thanks. Music was my escape you know?”

Kakashi nodded, music tended to have that effect on people. “Did your parents like to sing or play instruments?”

“Yeah, they were both musically inclined. Actually, it was because of my parent’s love of music that I even kept up with music.”

“Hmm, so I know you can sing but can you also play any instruments?”

“I do, I play guitar, bass, piano, and violin.”

“Wow. I’m impressed.” Kakashi raised an eyebrow in surprise. The man was very talented, he glanced down at his fingers. His long, and clearly very talented fingers. Clearing his throat he looked back up at Iruka blissfully surprised to see another blush gracing the man’s cheeks.

“What about you?” The man asked him as he bit his lip.

Kakashi was distracted as he watched Iruka release his lip from his teeth’s clutches, “Hmm?”

“Do you play any instruments?”

He shook his head, “Uh, just piano. My parents believed their children should learn a minimum of one foreign language, an instrument, and a sport. At the age of 13, we could choose whether we wanted to continue any of those.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, it was an interesting childhood, to say the least. Sasuke obviously loved music, and I did too. I just didn’t enjoy making it.”

“I bet you’re a great piano player.”

Kakashi laughed, “Probably not as good as you.”

“Nah, I’m sure you are. You have the piano player look.”

“There’s a look?”

“Yes, there is. It’s the suave, dark and mysterious look.”

Kakashi grinned, “You think I look dark and mysterious?”

Iruka rolled his eyes, “Don’t let it get to your head.”

“Too late.”

Iruka sighed, “How much time do we have until we meet with everyone?”

“We definitely need to leave soon.”

“Is it bad if I say I don’t want to leave just yet?”

“No, I feel the same way.” He looked into Iruka’s eyes and was surprised to notice they weren’t just brown. No, they appeared to have flecks of honey in them. The gold was a beautiful contrast to the dark brown surrounding them. He was sad when those eyes left his.

Iruka stood up, “We should go before I text them and say the meeting is off.”

Kakashi stood up too, “Hey, what made you come here? You know, before the meeting?”

“Well, I don’t know if I mentioned this but this is my home town. I used to come to this bench all the time when I was growing up. It was my place of solitude. I was coming up here to think before the meeting. I didn’t expect to see the gorgeous man that wanted to make all of our dreams come true sitting here.”

“Oh. Really?”

“Yep.”

Kakashi stood then, “Hey Iruka, what if we don’t cancel the meeting but we push it back some?”

“Ah, push it back to when? Later tonight?”

“Mhm, or…tomorrow? I’m not going anywhere and you all aren’t going anywhere. It doesn’t have to be today.”

“I’m listening,” Iruka gave him a mischievous smirk, “but what on Earth would we do with our time between now and tomorrow?”

“I can think of one or two things..if you’re interested.

“Very.” Iruka winked at him as he started to type on his phone to cancel the meeting. “Now, what do you have planned?”

The two of them laughed as they walked away from the park bench, holding hands. Kakashi wasn’t sure where they were going but he had no plans to let Iruka's hand go. After all, it was only date number one with his future husband.

_You're like a song_

_A beautiful symphony to my eyes_

_So take me on_

_I wanna sing along all through the night_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if any of you have ever been to Warped Tour but that was absolutely what I was imagining this festival to be like haha. For those that do not know, it's basically a one-day music festival that goes from state to state. It was the highlight of my summers when I was younger. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the story! Stay safe everyone ❤️
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
